


A kiss in the snow

by Sofia_25



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something really awkward happened between Kai and Tala ,but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And the story begins like this:

The boys were once again in Russia, it was the place where the next world tournament will take place and the G-revolutions (Max Kai, Rei, Tyson, Daichi and Max) were once again a team, after this tournament they were all thinking about retiring from the sport, and that was why they decide to compete as team again after so many years. Well, anyway, this not important information for this story.

Max, Kenny, Daichi, Rey, Kai Tyson and Hilary were skiing in a very popular place in Russia; also there were a few of their old friends/rivals and among them were the Blitzkrieg Boys as well.

And now that the introduction is over, we can move on to what's important:

For some reason Kai and Tala ended up skiing together, maybe it was because they were the only ones who had skied before and the only ones who knew how to do it.

They were ready to slide on the mountain they were currently at and with just one look before starting they knew that the objective was be the first one to arrive at the bottom. The challenge was made, and now they will try their best to be the winner.

They were neck and neck until the middle of the path, and then Tala started to be the one in front, but not for much, he was only a few centimeters ahead of Kai but a few second later… Kai tripped up and fell down, taking Tala, who was a few centimeters away from him, to the snow with him. Both of them fell down straight to the snow and started rolling for a few meters.

The fall made Kai ended up above Tala and owing to the impulse of the fall, accidentally and by sheer coincidence, Kai ended up kissing Tala on the lips. It took about five seconds for both of them to realize what was happening and then Kai looked up and look at Tala horrified.

"Kai, get off of me" Tala told him while he pushed Kai away carefully, after all he didn't want to hurt him, he just want Kai the get up.

Kai got up and help Tala to stand up as well.

"Sorry about that" Kai said scratching his head with embarrassment.

"It's, ok don't worry it was not your fault"

Both of them were blushed and really embarrassed for what happened and the atmosphere was a little awkward for a few seconds between them, so they decided that the best thing to do was change the subject and do as if nothing had really happened. And few minutes later when the embarrassment was almost gone they decided to continue with the challenge and they were mentally thanking that there was no one who has seen them.

What they didn't know was that above them, about to slide on the same mountain as them, were Daichi and Tyson observing the scene and they saw what had happened between Kai and Tala they looked at each other with their eyes and their mouths wide open without really believing what they had seen.

"I-I Didn't know that Kai and Tala were, well, that" Tyson told Daichi.

"Ne-neither did I" Daichi Said.

Both of them were really surprised and confused and of course they completely misunderstood the situation.

"Who would've thought that Kai and Tala had secret relationship? Tyson said.

"I think nobody" Daichi told him.

"Wow, now we know Kai has a secret that no one else knows" Daichi added smiling mischievously.

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, now we know Kai has a secret that no one else knows" Daichi added smiling mischievously.

"What are you planning on doing?" Tyson asked him mimicking Daichi's look.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought it would be funny to say it like that" Daichi said.

"Oh, I thought you had mischievous plan and I was getting excited about it" Tyson told him a little disappointed.

"I'm not crazy; I wouldn't dare do something that would make them mad, I can handle Kai being mad, but not both of them, they can be scary, and don't forget that they are a lot older than me"

"Buu, you are so boring" Tyson told him.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"On, nothing, I'm not afraid of them, of course, but I prefer to do nothing, you know"

Daichi looked at him with that look that said: I know you're scared, just like me.

"Don't look at me like that, they don't scare me, I just don't want to make them feel uncomfortable"

"Ha, you are so funny; you would die to make Kai uncomfortable" Daichi told him not believing a word Tyson was saying.

They stayed talking there for few minutes and then they decided to slide on the mountain.

"The last one will tell Kai that we know their little secret" Daichi scream after sliding.

"Not in a million years, I don't accept that" Tyson answered him.

After a close race Tyson was the winner.

"Ha, you will have to tell Kai, idiot" Tyson told him.

"What? You didn't accept the bet" Daichi told him sticking out his tongue.

"What do you have to tell me?" Kai, who was still there with Tala asked them.

Daichi and Tyson jumped in surprise when they hear Kai.

"E-m nothing, nothing, forget about it" Daichi told him a little scared. He was staring to get a little nervous.

"Oh, just nothing Kai, don't worry, we know nothing" Tyson was looking at Kai with a knowing look.

"Ok, whatever I don't care, and why are you looking at me like that Tyson? you are scaring me" Kai said.

"For nothing" Tyson told him looking at him with the same look and then told him:

"Do you have something to hide Kai? And that is why I'm scaring you?"

Daichi was speechless; he couldn't believe what Tyson was doing.

Tala was just thinking that Tyson was totally nuts and that the cold was really killing his brain cells.

Kai was really confused.

"What? What are you talking about? I have nothing to hide" Kai asked him, it didn't even cross his mind that they could have seen them kissing and he was getting a little irritated.

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Tyson told Kai and Daichi was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oook, I don't even wanna know what's on your mind, you have always been a little crazy Tyson"

"Yes, sure, I'm crazy" He was still looking at Kai with that face but now it looked really creepy.

Daichi was laughing really hard by that time.

Kai was really getting annoyed with Tyson and Daichi's attitude.

"And why are you laughing? Oh god, I think you both need a rest or a psychologist" Kai told them angrily.

"Yes, sure" Tyson told him and then left with Daichi following him.

Tala was starting to realize why Tyson was acting like that and he started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Tala?" Kai asked him angrily.

Tala couldn't stop laughing and Kai was getting really annoyed.

"You are all crazy or you all just want to make me mad"

"You didn't get it, right? " Tala told him.

"What are you talking about?"

Tala was trying his best to stop laughing, but he just couldn't.

"Can you tell me?" Kai told him, this conversation was really getting on his nerves.

"I'm pretty sure they saw us kissing and they are thinking we are, well you know, dating or something" Tala was as red as a tomato but he was laughing as well, he found the situation really funny.

"What?" Kai asked him, or in better words, he screamed, he was even redder than Tala and it wasn't from anger.

"It was that or you really have something to hide" Tala told him winking at him.

"Shut up Tala, ahg, those two are the worst"

"I think we should do something about it…" Tala told him looking at him with a mischievous face.

"I don't know if I like that look"

...


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should do something about it…" Tala told him looking at him with a mischievous face.

"I don't know if I like that look"

"I'm pretty sure you won't like it" Tala told him sincerely.

"What's on your twisted mind, Tala? Tell me"

"Well, I was thinking that we should, you know..."

"Come on Tala, just say it" Kai interrupted him.

"Ok, ok, we should make them believe that we are actually dating" Tala finally told him.

"What? Are you crazy? Or what? " Kai asked him almost shouting.

"Come on Kai it will be funny, I promised you it will be"

"Oh god, you are all crazy"

"Kai don't be so boring" Tala told him.

"Do you really want to do that? What's going on with you?" Kai told him.

"Come on Kai, it will be awesome to see their faces when they finally realize it was all a joke"

"I'm not so sure about that Tala"

"Don't worry too much Kai, you will enjoy it "

"You are crazy, but, ok, you are right, it won't kill me to have some fun, but I will just play along with you, you will do everything else" Kai told him.

"Well said, I'm really going to enjoy this" Tala said smiling from ear to ear.

"But if I say stop you stop"

"Fine by me" Tala told him winking at him.

"There is no one here you didn't have to do that"

"I know I'm just practicing" Tala told him winking at him again.

"Stop doing that" Kai told him angrily.

Tala just laughed.

"Can I say that I disagree with you now?" Kai asked him later.

"No, it's too late, now you are with me on this and there's no coming back Kai" He said winking at him again.

"Agh, I hate you"

"Don't repeat that in front of Tyson and Daichi" Tala told him winking once again at him.

"Ahg; I think you are even worse than those two"

"But you secretly love me" Tala told him in a mocking tone.

"In your dreams" Kai said.

"Not in my dream but in Daichi and Tyson's mind you do" Tala told him smiling.

"Just shut up Tala"

Meanwhile

"Oh god, I can't believe you actually did that Tyson, it was amazing Kai was really pissed off" Daichi told him.

"Yeah, I know, but I was a little afraid he would punch me, did you see his face?"

"Yes, he was really angry; I guess he doesn't want their secret to be known, but Tala was only standing there without saying anything" Daichi said.

"Yes, well they were acting; if he reacted it would've been pretty obvious that they were hiding something"

"Oh, you are right; I didn't know you could be that smart" Daichi told him joking.

"Never underestimate my intelligence Daichi" Tyson said.

"And what should we do now?" Daichi asked.

"Mmm.. Nothing if they don't want it to be known, we are not going to tell anyone"

"Yes, that's true, but we could tease them when we are alone with one of them, that would be fun" Daichi said smiling.

"Wow, you can be smart as well sometimes, I didn't know that" Tyson told him.

"Very funny Tyson, but it was my joke"

"However I wouldn't dare tease Tala, he can be scarier than Kai if he wants" Daichi added.

"I didn't know you were afraid of Tala"

"I'm not afraid of him in a beybattle, but I repeat, he is older than me and way taller as well"

"Anyway, poor them, it might be hard for them to be apart from each other when Kai is Japan" Tyson said.

"Oh you are right; I haven't thought about that till now" Daichi said.

"But, who knows maybe when Kai leaves and we don't hear a word from him in days he is here in Russia with Tala" Daichi added.

"Oh, now that I think about it, it can be true, aw, I didn't know Kai would do something like that for somebody else, Tala must be special for him" Tyson told him.

"Aw, that's really sweet. Anyway, lets' eat something I'm hungry" Daichi said.

And after that, they went to the coffee shop that was near them.

And to their surprise, when they arrived they saw Tala, Kai and a few others of their friends there as well.

…


	4. Chapter 4

When Daichi and Tyson arrived to the coffee shop they saw that Max, Kenny, Rick, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Lee were there as well, so they all decided to sit in the same table and of course, Tala used that opportunity to sit next to Kai, Daichi and Tyson were sitting next to each other in front of them.

They were all talking about life and other things; well actually, all with the exception of Kai and Tala, they were just enjoying their food and listening to the others.

Kai had finally finished his food and his coffee and he was actually participating in the conversation, not too much but at least he was talking, and that was when Tala realized that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Kai you have a crumb on your cheek" Tala told him cleaning Kai's cheek with his own hand.

Kai knew what Tala was doing and he just wanted to punch him in the face but he knew that he had agreed with Tala's on his plan and now he was really regretting it and even more when he felt that his cheeks were getting red.

Tala was really enjoying it; he knew that Kai was not really happy with what he was doing.

Max and Kenny looked at each other without understanding what was happening, after all Kai and Tala had never been really good friends or at least they didn't show it like that, it was just too much contact for them.

Daichi and Tyson were trying really hard not to laugh.

Spencer and Bryan were just wondering what the fuck was happening to Tala.

Rick and Lee were just a bit confused but they really didn't care about Tala's behavior.

"Thank you" Kai told Tala trying his best to keep his cool.

Tala just smile at him and everyone in the table, except from Tyson and Daichi, was really, but really confused.

Tala was sure that it was the best moment to keep on with the joke; he knew that Tyson and Daichi would be watching them once in a while, to see how they will interact with each other, so every time Kai talked, Tala looked straight in Kai's eyes and sometimes he even smiled with a silly smile while looking at him, of course it was something that only Daichi and Tyson were aware of, Tala was doing it in a very dissimulated way. And Kai was, well Kai was just, he was really regretting agreeing with with Tala.

A few minutes later the rest of their friends (Rei, Mariah, Kevin, Hilary, Emily etc.) were there as well, so Tala decided that there were too much people and that it was enough, at least for that day.

Two days later

All the beybladers were in the same hotel. Daichi, Rei and Tyson were at the lobby of the hotel, playing some stupid game in one of their cell phones and competing with each other, they were currently sitting in one of the couch the lobby had and Kai was in front of them sitting in another couch reading something.

Tala was just passing by there, he was actually going to go outside where the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were, when he saw Kai sitting alone while Daichi and Tyson were in front of him, and when he saw the situation, he had a wonderful idea, he went to where Kai was and sat next to him, really, really closed to him, they were actually touching each other and he put his arms behind Kai's head on the couch. The moment was even perfect in Tala's head because Rei was really busy with the cellphone and was not playing attention to them.

When Kai felt Tala next to him he just looked at him with a confused look and when Tala looked to where Daichi and Tyson where to tell Kai what he was doing, Kai just rolled his eyes and kept reading what he was reading.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked them to get their attention.

The first one to look at them was Daichi and when he noticed that Tala was too close to Kai, he punched Tyson gently on his stomach to make him looked at them as well.

When Tyson saw them he smiled and answered:

"Nothing, just playing a game, it's really stupid but it's addictive"

When Kai felt that they were looking at him he started to get nervous and embarrassed, it was not actually Tala what made him uncomfortable, it was the fact that he knew that Tyson and Daichi thought that were dating the thing that made him feel uncomfortable and made him blushed.

At that moment he just wanted the earth to swallow him for an eternity, Tala had told him that he was going to enjoy it but he wasn't enjoying it at all, he was actually suffering and it was not the first time since that day in the coffee shop that Tala did something like that.

"And what about you?" Daichi asked him.

Rei was too concentrated on the game, so he didn't even bother to look at them even once.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing, I will leave now" Tala told them, he realized that Rei had lost so it was the perfect moment to leave, but before leaving he had another wonderful idea, he turned his head and kissed Kai on the cheek, then he stood up quickly and said "bye", but before he was gone Kai looked at him with a murderous look. Tala saw him and was trying his best not to laugh; he was really enjoying it, he was really enjoying pissing Kai off even more than making Daichi and Tyson believed that they were dating.

And when Daichi and Tyson saw Tala kissing Kai, they opened their mouths without believing what they were seeing, neither of them could believe that they were actually showing it in public and they were really shocked. Rei was just really frustrated for losing and he didn't see anything.

And after that kiss, Kai really wanted to punch Tala square in the face but he decided it was not really a good idea and decided to keep reading and hide his red face behind his book instead, but after a few minutes, he realized that he just couldn't be in the same place as Daichi and Tyson anymore, at least not for few hours, and decided to go outside and look for Tala, he had a few things to tell him…


	5. Chapter 5

Kai stood up and went to where Tala was, when he saw him, he realized that he was talking with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Tala, can I talk to you?" Kai asked him interrupting their conversation.

"Is it something important?" Tala asked him.

Kai only looked at him like saying: it's doesn't matter if it's important or not, just come with me so we can talk.

"I will be back in a while" Tala told his team mates when he realized Kai was not going to answer him and besides he knew about what Kai wanted to talk.

The rest of the team looked at each other a little confused.

They went to a place where no one could hear them, Kai was angry, but Tala was unaffected by that.

"What do you want Kai? If you want to punch me just do it, but don't make me lose my time" Tala told him when they were alone.

"Yes, I actually really wanted to punch you, but I'm not going to do that, I'm going to behave like a civilized person and talk to you instead"

"Tell me" Tala told him rolling his eyes.

"I think you are taking your little joke a little too far" Kai told him angrily.

"You are exaggerating"

"What? Rei was there as well, he could have seen us, and I don't want everyone else to think we are dating when it's not true" Kai told him still a little angry.

"But he didn't see us, I had everything calculated Kai and besides, since when do you care about what other people say or think?"

"I still don't care about that, but I do care about what they think, they are the closest thing I have to friends, just think about it, would you like Ian, Spencer and Bryan to think we are dating?"

Tala was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, ok, you are right, but relax, it's just a joke Kai" Tala finally said.

"I don't even know why I agreed with you, you said it would be funny, but it's not really funny for me"

"It's because you are not even participating, you just stay there and let me do everything" Tala told him.

"You are enjoying it, because you really like to pissed me of, I'm not stupid Tala, I know that"

"I won't deny that, but if you cooperated it would be more fun for you" Tala said and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up Tala, and tell them already it's a joke or I will tell them that you were the one who kissed me and that you are flirting with me all the time, and I'll ruin your stupid plan"

"Come on Kai, don't be so boring, relax" Tala told him calmly.

"Agh, just stop doing that kind of thing, I think the kiss was too much and was not necessary,… unless, you were really dying to kiss me" Kai told him winking at him.

"That's the spirit Kai, you are getting it now" Tala said joking.

"I felt so pathetic and stupid after saying and doing that; I don't know how you do it so naturally" Kai said feeling really pathetic.

"It's a gift I have" Tala told him proudly.

Kai rolled his eyes and then told him:

"If you ever do something like that again, I swear I will punch you square in the face, and I'm not kidding"

Tala was unaffected by Kai's threat, however he knew he would really do it.

"Ok, don't worry, I won't do it again"

"Fine, and end this thing quickly, they already believe that we are dating, agh, I hate to say that, and I don't want anyone else to think that"

"Ok, next time we saw them together we will tell them, you are no fun Kai, it was getting really fun, I was really enjoying it" Tala told him.

"Shut up, you knew you were the only one enjoying it"

A few minutes later Kai was once again in the lobby but he didn't stay there, Rei, Daichi and Tyson were still in the same place so he decided to go to his room. But when he passed next to the boys, Tyson saw him and had an idea and since it was Rei's turn to play, he told Daichi to follow him.

"Rei, we will be back in a while" Tyson told him.

"Fine" Rei said.

….

"Hey Kai" Tyson told him when they were near him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you have seen Tala after he left" Tyson was looking at him with that stupid look he used that day in the snow.

"What makes you think that I have seen him?" Kai asked him, he was still a little angry after the conversation he had with Tala.

"I don't know, you have been spending a looot of time with him lately" Tyson said.

'Please somebody give me the patience not to punch him straight in the face' Kai thought.

"Oh, really? I didn't even notice that" Kai told him.

"Yes, you have been veeery close together" Daichi said whit a mischievous grin.

"Well, maybe you should get used to it" Kai told them calmly, he was trying to do what Tala had told him to do and was trying to cooperate and relax.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked him.

"It's none of your business, so don't bother me anymore and let me be free" Kai told them, he was definitely not good at it.

'Where's Tala when you need him? It was the perfect time to tell them it was all a joke, agh, I don't even know why I'm not doing it myself' Kai thought.

"Ok, but, one last thing, are you sure you don't have anything to hide Kai? You have been really weird lately" Tyson told him still looking at him with that same look.

"Stop looking at me like that" Kai told him.

"Yes, Tyson stop, it's creepy" Daichi told him and then asked Kai:

"You really haven't seen Tala since he left the lobby?" He asked him that mimicking Tyson's face.

"Oh yeah, you are right, it's really creepy, I will stop doing that" Tyson said.

"As I said, it's none of your business, and if you want to know where he is, ask his friends not me" Kai said that trying to sound a little jealous while he said the word "friends".

Kai was really trying to enjoy it but he was just feeling really stupid.

"You sound a little jealous, why is that?" Daichi said.

"Just leave me alone" Kai said angrily and left.

Kai was not really angry but he knew that if he said it that way, they will start to wonder why he was so moody after he brought up Tala's friends into the conversation.

Meanwhile, Tala was trying to explain some things to his team mates…


	6. Chapter 6

When Tala came back to where the Blitzkrieg Boys were, they suddenly stopped talking, there was something that was bothering them and they really wanted to talk about that with his friend and team mate.  
“What were you talking about and why did you suddenly shut up?” Tala asked them.  
“Mm-a there is something we want to ask you” Bryan told him a little nervous.  
“Yes, we were talking about that exactly” Spencer said.  
“And what’s that?” Tala asked them.  
“Am, well, we want to know, em” Ian said a little nervous.  
Tala only looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
“We were wondering what’s up between you and Kai? Are you best friends now or what? You have been spending a lot of time together” Bryan finally told him.  
“Yes, and you Tala have been acting really strange lately” Spencer said.  
“Ow, are you jealous of Kai? He won’t replace any of you, don’t worry” Tala said joking.  
“No, we are not jealous, you can do whatever you want, we are just… curious, you’ve been really weird lately” Ian said rolling his eyes after hearing Tala’s previous answer.  
“You didn’t answers the question, are you hiding something Tala? “ Spencer asked.  
“No, well yes, but no, ok I will tell you but don’t tell anyone” Tala finally said.  
The rest of the team looked at each other a little confused.  
“Tala you know you can tell us everything, we won’t judge you” Bryan said before Tala could finish what he was saying.  
“Do you like him or something?” Spencer finally asked.  
“Spencer, we said we weren't going to ask that” Ian told him.  
Tala just laughed and told them:  
“I think I’m a better actor than I thought”  
“What?” The rest asked.  
“I don’t like him, I’m not gay, I have nothing against gays, but I’m not that” Tala said.  
“Then, what are you hiding?” Bryan asked.  
“If you let me talk I’ll tell you” Tala said.  
“Okay, we will shut up now” Ian said.  
“Don’t ask me why, but we are just making Daichi and Tyson believe that we are dating, that’s all” Tala finally said.  
The others just looked at each other confused, really confused.  
“Are you fine Tala?” Ian asked him.  
“Are you sure you don’t like him? as Bryan said you can tell us everything” Spencer said.  
Tala laughed and told them:  
“I should win an Oscar for best actor then, I don’t like him, I like girls, and it’s just a joke”  
“I don’t understand why you are doing it, if you don’t like him, but if you are enjoying it, I think I’m happy for you?” Ian told him a little confused.  
“I think you are just crazy Tala, but do whatever you want, but, what if they tell someone? Haven’t you thought about that?” Bryan told him.  
Tala’s face went white after hearing Bryan’s questions.  
“I-I haven’t thought about that, if they tell someone that we are dating, everyone will think that I’m gay and that kai is my boyfriend” Tala said with his eyes wide open.  
“I thought you were more clever Tala” Ian told him.  
“Shut up” Tala told him.  
“You're toast, buddy “Spencer told him.  
“Oh, yes I’m. Kai will literally kill me if they say something” Tala said a little worried.  
“Why would Kai kill you?” Ian asked him.  
“Was this your idea Tala?” Bryan asked him while looking at his others friends, who were looking at him with the same incredulous look.   
Then, they looked at Tala with that same expression on their faces  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tala asked them when he saw their faces.  
“For nothing Tala, it’s just that this conversation is getting more and more weird” Spencer told him.  
“Yeah, that’s true” Bryan said.  
“Why? I don’t get it” Tala told them.  
“I will say it one more time, are you sure you don’t want to tell us anything? We won’t judge you” Bryan said.  
“What? I’ve already told you that I don’t like Kai” Tala told them a little angry.  
“Okay, there's no need to shout Tala” Ian told him.  
“But you’re not believing me” Tala said.  
“We believe you Tala, but… never mind” Spencer said.  
“Whatever, I’ll be back in a while; I need to talk with Kai “Tala told them.  
After saying that, his teammates looked at him with a knowing a look.  
“What? I’m just going to ask him something, stop looking at me like that” Tala said a little annoyed.  
“We didn’t say anything” Bryan said and Tala just rolled his eyes.  
…  
Meanwhile  
Daichi and Tyson were processing their previous conversation with Kai.  
“Did you notice that he was a little angry?” Tyson asked Daichi.  
“Yes, and he really sounded jealous when he spoke about Tala’s friends”  
“Yeah, do you think that they have a fight because of that?” Tyson asked.  
“Mmm.. maybe I’m pretty sure Kai went to find him when he left the lobby”  
“I never thought Kai was the jealous type”   
“Yeah, me neither, but we don’t know what happened, maybe he has his reasons” Daichi said.  
“Do you think so?” Tyson asked.  
“I really don’t know, But Kai was really pissed off”  
“Yeah, that’s true and a few minutes before that, they seemed to be really fine” Tyson said.  
“Yes, and after Tala kissed Kai’s cheek, Kai blushed, I don't like cheesy things but that was really cute, they seemed fine together” Daichi said.  
“So, maybe they had a fight after all, do you think the Blitzkrieg Boys know about their relationship?”  
“Maybe they know, but I don’t think so or maybe Kai was angry because Tala told them” Tyson said.  
“Why are we talking about this?” Tyson added later with a confused look on his face.  
“I don’t know, let’s go back to the lobby I’m pretty sure Rei have already lost”  
….


End file.
